Hogwart sex diaries
by hogwarts-sex-diary
Summary: Recueil d'histoires prenant place dans l'Univers de Harry Potter, lors de la 6è année de ce dernier à Poudlard. La vie sexuelle des jeunes étudiants de Poudlard dévoilée. Nous déconseillons évidemment ces écrits au moins de 18ans (Classé M.)
1. Chapter 1: Les soeurs Patil

Les soeurs Patil s'entendaient a merveille. Padma et Parvati Patil, que l'on appellait communément "les jumelles", étaient parmi les plus belles filles de l'école. Elle partageaient tout: opinions, passe-temps, gouts vestimentaires et musicaux, et même parfois ceux qui avaient la chance de devenir leur petit ami. La seule chose qui les différenciaient était, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, leurs maisons respectives: Padma avait été affectée à Serdaigle, alors que sa soeur Parvati était a Gryffondor. Considérées comme deus des filles les plus jolies de leur promotion, elles étaient évidemment très populaires et courtisées de la part des étudiants masculins de l'école. Et les rumeurs à propos de leurs aptitudes sexuelles ne faisaient qu'accroitre cette fascination: Le bruit courrait que Parvati sucait comme une déesse (Déesse à qui par ailleurs elle devait son nom) ; Padma, de son coté, connaitrait les secrets les plus anciens du Kamasutra...

Ainsi, les deux soeurs faisaient tomber bien des coeurs, et suscitaient bien des désirs parmi les jeunes sorciers. Il faut dire que leur beauté faisaient des ravages. Sean Conley, alors étudiant en 4e année, s'était vu proposer un rendez vous par la belle Padma. Il était malheureusement déja en couple avec une étudiante de Poufsouffle, et s'est vu contraint de refuser en homme fidèle. Bien qu'étant aujourd'hui encore très heureux avec sa partenaire, on dit qu'il à passé une semaine à l'infirmerie pour cause de dépression, après avoir eu vent des rumeurs sur les performances sexuelles de Parvati. Beaucoup moins chevaleresque, l'histoire de Bruce Drake, étudiant à Serpentard. Croyant avoir une ouverture avec Parvati, et soucieux de ne pas être dans la même situation que Conley, il avait largué sa petite amie du jour au lendemain pour pouvoir être disponible et pouvoir bénéficier des "services spéciaux" de la belle. Mais il s'était surestimé, et Parvati n'accepta jamais de sortir avec lui. L'histoire fit le tour de l'école et Drake devint la risée de la part de ses camarades pendant plus de 6 mois. 

Même si les "jumelles" étaient toutes deux réputées pour leur aptitudes en privé, Padma avait un peu plus d'expérience que sa soeur. Sa première experience sexuelle remontait à sa 3e année d'études à Poudlard. Elle avait été courtisée par un éleve de 6e année, et lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard les deux jeunes étudiants avaient loué une chambre dans une auberge peu fréquentée, seulement quelques heures, soit disant "pour étudier". Un groupe de premières années qui passaient non loin de la crurent qu'il y avait une seconde maison hurlante dans le village, mais que les cris étaient...différents. Après son premier rapport, Padma continua par la suite d'explorer sa sexualité. Elle était curieuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses et commencait rapidement à donner libre cours à ses fantaisies, comme offrir une fellation à deux étudiants pendant l'entre-deux-cours. Evidemment, le risque de se faire prendre ajoutait au plaisir de la chose...Sa soeur Parvati était encore innocente à l'époque. Ce n'est que lors de leur 4e année que Padma l'invita à découvrir avec elle les plaisirs de la chair, en lui permettant de regarder ses ébats avec son partenaire du moment, puis en l'invitant à participer elle aussi. Un peu timide au début, Parvati y prit gout rapidement. Sa soeur lui apprit alors de nombreuses choses pour rendre un homme fou de plaisir...mais qui ne serait pas déja fou de plaisir en ayant ces deux filles dans son lit :)

Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir la chance de pouvoir faire d'une des soeurs Patil sa petite amie; encore faut il savoir s'y prendre... Après avoir été initiée par sa soeur au début de leur 4e année a Poudlard, les rumeurs commencaient a circuler, et leur popularité auprès des étudiants masculins à monter en flèche. Parvati était plusréservée que sa soeur, et beaucoup moins dévergondée. Elle prenait ses relations au sérieux; et ne s'offrait pas avant plusieures semaines de relation contrairement à sa soeur Padma qui parfois couchait dès le premier soir. Mais lorsqu'elle acceptait finalement de dévoiler son corps et de se donner, son partenaire goutait alors a une experience sexuelle inoubliable...De plus, Parvati était sérieuse, ce qui signifiait que tant qu'on était en couple avec elle, on était garanti d'être le SEUL à béneficier de ce plaisir unique. On faisait donc des jaloux. Et si dans la même période Padma était célibataire, on avait parfois la chance d'avoir les deux soeurs pour soi de temps à autres. Comme nous l'avons déja dit, Padma et Parvati aiment partager de temps en temps. Le tout étant d'organiser ca discrètement...Peu ont eu cette chance inouie de coucher avec les deux en même temps, mais les rares chanceux s'en souviendront pour toujours...Leurs deux corps nus, sublimes, enlacés dans le sien, leur parfum, les doubles fellations et les cris de plaisir, la douceur et la sensuélité de Parvati, contrastant avec la dépravation de Padma qui se complait aussi bien dans le role de la dominée que dans celui de la dominante...tant de souvenirs et sensations inoubliables réservés à quelques élus :)

Le Bal de Noël était censé être LA soirée pour s'amuser. A la suite des examens de Décembre, c'était l'évenement attendu avec impatience par tout les étudiants. Et pour cause: Nourriture a volonté, dances, et un groupe de Rock adulé dans le Monde entier ayant fait le déplacement spécialement pour cette occasion. Les jeunes gens savaient que c'étaient également l'occasion de forger de nouvelles relations, aussi chacun cherchait un moyen d'inviter la personne qui lui plaisait à être son partenaire pour la soirée. Personne n'avait eu le courage d'inviter les jumelles Patil, de peur d'essuyer un échec. L'angoisse de l'humiliation...Pourtant, les deux soeurs ne demandaient qu'à être invitées...elles voulaient voir qui aurait le courage de faire le premier pas. Et ce fut finalement Harry qui se décida à le faire, a véritable raison étant qu'il n'avait pas pu inviter Cho Chang et en tant que Concurrent au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il se devaient de trouver une partenaire pour ouvrir le Bal. Harry ne déplaisat pas aux jumelles, elles le trouvaient même beau garcon. Et puis, il était l'Elu, pourquoi ne pas le faire figurer sur le tableau de chasse se dirent elles. L'idée de se le partager à la fin de la soirée leur paraissait excitante. Harry était du genre réservé, elles ne pouvaient que se poser des questions sur sa vie sentimentale. "De quel facon faisait il l'amour? Est il assez endurant pour s'occuper de deux filles toute une nuit?" Autant de questions qui faisaient travailler leur imagination...

Seulement voila, Harry était censé avoir UNE cavalière pour la soirée, et elles étaient deux. Pour pouvoir participer toutes deux au Bal, l'une d'elle devrait y aller avec Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry. Après avoir tiré à Pile ou Face, ce fut Parvati qui eu la chance de devenir la cavalière de Harry. Padma devrait donc y aller avec le rouquin, réputé pour être inintéressant dans sa conversation et quelque peu grossier. Mais qu'importe, Padma était égale à elle même, toujours curieuse de nouvelles choses: si Ron arrrivait à lui faire passer une bonne soirée elle envisagerait de coucher avec lui, cela impliquant de renoncer à Harry et de le laisser entièrement à sa soeur. Ron allait devoir mettre la barre très haut pour pouvoir remporter son prix. Malheureusement pour Ron, les difficultés commencèrent avant même de se préparer pour le Bal. Plus précisement en découvrant la tenue de soirée confectionnée par sa mère, que celle ci lui avait envoyée. Une tenue en velours trop longue, avec un col à jabot et un énorme nœud papillon. Si il avait su ce que sa cavalière avait envisagé avec lui, il aurait pu dire à cet instant "Adieu Padma!", heureusement pour lui il n'en savait rien. Le Bal commenca donc quelques minutes plus tard, et Ron at Harry firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, une jumelle Patil leur bras chacun. Malheureusement, la jalousie de Ron à propos d'Hermione et la déception de Harry qui n'avait pas pu inviter Cho Chang fit que ni les deux amis, ni leurs cavalières, ne purent s'amuser.

 **-"Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve a ce Krum Hermione?** lanca Ron a Harry. **Avec sa gueule de citrouille..."** Padma et Parvati se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette soirée était un cauchemard. Quand soudain... **"Puis-je avoir votre** **bras ?** Demanda un jeune homme à Parvati. **"-** ** _Le bras, la jambe_** **,** ** _je suis toute à vous_** **!"** Et Padma regarda s'en aller sa soeur, délivrée par ce beau jeune homme qui l'avait invitée à danser. Elle soupira.  
 **-"Bon, Ron! Au lieu d'être grossier! Tu vas m'inviter à danser oui ou non!"**  
 **-"Non"** répondit il, énervé de voir Hermione flirter avec Victor Krum.  
 **"-Très bien! Puisque c'est comme ca..."** Elle se leva et s'éloigna, déterminée à trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse lui faire apprécier la soirée, laissant derrière elle Ron et Harry, les 2 seuls garcons qui restaient assis en silence au milieu de la pièce. Triste spectacle...

Une heure plus tard, elle retrouva sa soeur, de retour dans la Grande Salle. **"Tu permets? Tu as un un peu de...enfin...sur ta joue"** Apparement, Parvati était allé faire son affaire avec son cavalier dans un autre coin du château. **"Quelle soirée horrible! Dire qu'on était censées s'amuser ce soir! C'est raté, tout ca à cause de ces deux là...". "La soirée n'est pas encore finie Padma. On peut toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre et profiter des dernières danses...tiens, pourquoi pas lui là bas? Salut Neville!"  
** Neville Londubat n'était pas connu pour sa chance. C'était plutôt le contraire, en général il était maladroit et avait tendance à attirer les ennuis. Mais contrairement à Ron et Harry il avait fait passé une bonne soirée à sa cavalière, Ginny Weasley, une de ses meilleures amies. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il allait vivre à la fin de cette soirée...  
 **-"Salut!** Répondit il aux jumelles. **Vous passez une bonne soirée les filles?"**  
 **-"Pas vraiment, non..."** , répondit Padma, désignant Harry et Ron de la tête.  
 **"Et dire que tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était danser" *soupir  
** Avec la tronche que tiraient Ron et Harry, même Neville avait l'air d'un Prince en ce moment.  
 **"Tu nous tiendrais compagnie Neville? "**  
 **-"Bien sur! Padma, je peux t'inviter à danser?"**  
 **"-Etant donné que mon propre cavalier ne me l'a meme pas proposée, j'en serais ravie"**  
 **-"Si on dansait à trois soeurette?" proposa Parvati àprès quelques minutes.**  
Et les trois jeunes gens profiterent du Bal jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, un soulagement pour Harry et Ron qui virent leur supplice prendre fin. Mais pourPadma, Parvati et Neville, la nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Minuit avait sonné dans la tour, et déja les derniers danseurs commencaient à regagner leurs dortoirs. **"Tu nous ramènes un dernier petit truc à boire Neville avant de rentrer Neville? J'ai un truc à dire à ma soeur."** Parvati lui donna un long, sensuel baiser dans le coup avant de le regarder s'éloigner, un grans sourire aux lèvres.  
 **"-Alors?"** Demanda Parvati à sa soeur.  
 **"-C'est sur que c'est pas un Apollon, mais c'est toujours mieux que les deux autres loosers. Et puis il est cool Neville je trouve."**  
 **"-C'est réglé alors...hihi"**  
Neville était de retour, 2 verres de Ponche à la main. **"Merci Neville! Tu sais, j'ai passé une super fin de soirée grace a toi...Ma soeur aussi tenait à te remercier...ca te dirais de, marcher un peu dehors avec nous?"**  
 **"-Bien sur!"** Répondit il **,** alors que Parvati attrappa son bras pour le conduire hors de la Grande Salle **.** Sa soeur elle le tenait par la taille de l'autre coté, et ils sortirent tous les trois. Bien entendu les quelques rares personnes encore présentes qui les voyant ainsi passer bras dessus bras dessous devinaient ce qui allait se passer. A l'évidence les deux soeurs désiraient plus qu'une simple bouffée d'air. Le trio s'arreta un peu plus loin, dans un couloir désert, alors que Padma poussait Neville contre le mur avant de commencer à l'embrasser sensuellement. Neville n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse embrasser si bien. leur lèvres se séparerent, laissant place à un Neville ébahi, mais visiblement heureux. **"Surpris? Tu sais Neville, ce soir on à envie de te remercier pour la soirée...d'une manière disons, spéciale!"** Neville était sous le choc **"On?"** Mais Parvati l'embrassa a son tour, répondant à ses interrogations. **"Ma soeur est moi on est très proche tu sais. Depuis qu'on est toutes petites on partage tout...absolument tout ;) "**  
 **"-Nos cavaliers nous ont lachées tout à l'heure...ce soir on est toutes. ...", l** **ui murmura sensuellement Padma à l'oreille, prenant bien soin d'insister sur la dernière syllabe.**  
 **"Mais, comment..**.bégaya Neville. **Mais vous etes soeurs toutes les deux, non?"**  
 **"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point on est proches..."** Lui répondit Padma. Et ce faisant, elle passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de sa soeur, redescendis vers son cou et l'attira vers elle, afin de l'embrasser sensuellement. Neville n'en revenait pas, les deux jumelles, considérées comme deux des plus belles filles de l'école, étaient là devant lui, en train de s'embrasser! Alors qu'il les regardait se rouler des peles devant lui, se suçant et s'enroulant la langue l'une de l'autre, il sentit le désir monter en lui, ce que les jumelles remarquèrent aussitot. Tout en continuant d'embrasser sa soeur, Padma invita Neville à les rejoindre. Ils continuèrent ainsi tous les trois pendant plusieures minutes, avant de décider qu'il était plus prudent de continuer cela dans leur dortoir. **"Je, je ne peux pas aller là haut Parvati! C'est le dortoir des filles!"** lanca Neville, inquiet. **"Ne t'inquiètes pas! Il y a un sortilège qui empeche les garcons de passer bien sur, mais c'est pour quand ils sont tous seuls! Mais si tu montes accompagné d'une fille il ne t'arriveras rien!"**  
Les deux jumelles le guidèrent donc tout en haut de la Tour de Gryffondor, dans le dortoir de Parvati. **  
"-Et pour Lavande Brown on fait comment? Elle partage sa chambre avec toi non?"**  
 **"-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca. Elle aussi est occupée en ce moment!"** Effectivement, on pouvait entendre des petits cris venant du lit de Lavande. Les rideaux tirés lui cachaient le spectacle, mais Neville pouvait reconnaitre l'ombre des formes plantureuses de la belle blonde. Elle était en train de chevaucher un étudiant de dernière année. **"Sortilège d'insonorisation,** expliqua Parvati. **Mais pour qu'on l'entende quand même aussi bien elle doit sacrement prendre son pied! Enfin bref...on à des choses à faire nous aussi, tu viens? ;)"**  
Et Parvati le guida jusqu'à son lit, suivie de sa soeur Padma. Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard coquin avant de l'allonger sur le lit et commencèrent à le déshabiller. **"Ooh...on dirait que ca t'as excité d'entendre Lavande non?** demanda Padma en désignant son entrejambe du doigt.  
 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en occuper,** lui chuchota Parvati pendant que sa soeur fermait les rideaux . **Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est de t'allonger et de te relaxer...c'est ta première fois non?"** Neville acquiesca. **"Ca va bien se passer t'inquiètes! Mais d'abord...on va devoir enlever ces robes tu ne crois pas?"** Les jumelles commencèrent a se déshabiller, puis Parvati demanda de l'aider à défaire son haut. Elle portait un soutien gorge Rouge vif, sa soeur elles avait des sous-vetements turquoises. Neville lui enleva son soutien gorge et découvrit une paire de seins magnifiques! Les jumelles n'étaient qu'en 4e années mais elle possédaient déja un joli petit "C". Padma pendant ce temps s'était déja déshabillée et les regardaient, allongée complètement nue à coté d'eux dans une position plus qu'aguichante. **"Et moi, comment tu me trouves Neville? Pas mal non?"** A la vue du corps nu de Padma, il était sur le point d'exploser, ce que Padma remarqua sur le champ. **"Laisses nous t'aider...tu nous montres ce que tu as la?"** Elle commenca à caresser Neville entre les jambes, suivie quelques instants plus tard par sa soeur. Puis elles lui retirerent son sous-vetement. **"Wow! Pas mal du tout...je ne m'attendais pas à ca!"** La taille du membre de Neville avait surpris les deux soeurs. Padma était maintenant tellement excitée qu'elle commenca a le prendre en main sur le champ. Puis elle commenca a le sucer pendant que Neville embrassait la poitrine de Parvati. Elle prit ensuite la place de sa soeur pendant que celle ci décida de lui lécher les seins en retour. Neville était au 7e ciel. Les jumelles le carressaient, le sucaient, l'embrassaient et s'embrassaient entre elles...il avait l'impression de rêver. Mais c'était bien la réalité, cette nuit il était en train de réaliser le fantasme de tant d'autres dans cette école. Padma continuait de le sucer, avant de prendre Parvati par le bras et de l'amener vers elle. Avant que Neville ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il avait maintenant les deux soeurs en face de lui en train de se partager son membre, une de chaque coté. Quelle sensation inoubliable...Neville n'en pouvait plus, et les jumelles se retrouverent bientot aspergée du liquide blanchatre. Ne voulant pas en perdre une seule goutte, Padma aspira le tout, avant de le déverser à son tour dans la bouche de Parvati par un baiser langoureux. Les deux filles s'embrasserent à nouveaux, la bouche pleine de sperme. Mais la nuit ne s'arretait pas la, et Neville eut ensuite la joie de pouvoir les pénétrer une a une. les jumelles ayant pris soin de faire en sorte de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceintes, elle lui permirent de réaliser toutes ses fantaisies pendant cette nuit inoubliable à Poudlard...

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron, assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, virent Neville descendre du dortoir des filles suivi des deux jumelles indiennes. "Neville? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé vieux?"  
 **"-Ce qui s'est passé? A ton avis Ron?"** lui rétorqua sèchement Padma.  
 **"-Me dites pas que...vous trois..."**  
 **"-Tu aurais pu tester ca aussi tu sais Ron? Seulement voila, Neville lui, il m'a invitée a danser."**  
Ron se tut. La simple pensée que Neville se soit dépucelé avant lui, avec les jumelles Patil en plus, le mettait hors de lui. Padma embrassa Neville une dernière fois, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa soeur, et, d'un pas décidé, quitta la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2: l'humiliation d'Hermione

Pansy Parkinson était en rage. Depuis 5ans, elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir le Professeur Rogue rabaisser les élèves de Gryffondor lors des cours de potions. Et en particulier Hermione Granger, cette petite Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé: Rogue était devenu Professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, et le cours de potions était maintenant assuré par le Professeur Slughorn, un homme débonnaire qui louait les Gryffondors pour leurs splendides progrès en la matière. Si elle avait su de quelle manière Harry Potter était devenu le nouveau "génie des potions" en seulement quelques cours! (nda: voir Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang mêlé; et oui, Harry à triché^^). Mais celle qui l'énervait plus que tout, c'était Hermione Granger. Ce matin encore, cette dernière avait illuminé la classe de ses connaissances, et recu les félicitations du Professeur Slughorn pour la conception presque parfaite d'essence de dictame. C'en était trop: Hermione, une née moldue, une moins que rien, devait connaitre sa juste place et y revenir. Ainsi par une ruse ingénieuse, Pansy et deux de ses camarades de Serpentard, Krystale Page et Mandy Hayes, réussirent à tendre une embuscade à la jeune Gryffondor et a l'amener de force dans une salle du 3è étage, en prenant bien soin d'utiliser tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour que personne ne viennent les déranger. Krystal et Mandy qui tenaient Hermione chacun par un bras, la jettèrent voilemment en avant afin qu'elle se retrouve à genoux.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Pansy debout devant elle qui lui souriait, un flacon à la main. **"Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi on t'a amenée ici...Mes amies et moi, on en a un peu assez que tu nous étale ton savoir en classe. Surtout en cours de potions en fait. Une des matières ou nous, les Serpentards, nous excellons. Et toi, une pauvre petite Sang-de-bourbe, tu prétends nous arracher ca et faire mieux que nous? Mais on va te remettre à ta place ma petite pute, crois moi. Toi qui es si intelligente, je pense que tu sais ce que j'ai dans ce flacon?"**  
Hermione tremblait. Elle avait évidemment eu le temps d'observer la fiole et d'en deviner le contenu **"C'est...de l'Imperoserum..."** répondit elle.  
 **"Tout juste! Bravo miss Je-Sais-Tout! De l'Imperoserum! En résumé c'est comparable au sortilège de l'Impérium, à la différence près que tu seras tout a fait consciente de ce que tu seras en train de faire. Et quels que soit nos ordres, pendant quelques heures tu ne pourra rien, rien nous refuser."** Hermione eut un haut le coeur en imaginant les supplices que Pansy pourrait lui faire subir. Et sous l'emprise du sérum elle serait contrainte d'executer ses moindres désirs ... Pendant que ses deux amies tenaient de nouveau Hermione fermement, Pansy lui fit boire la potion.  
 **"Bien...Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ma jolie?"**  
 **"Vous allez...me violer!"** Répondit Hermione en sanglots.  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire **"Te violer? Tu as l'imagination débordante, Granger! Non, rassures toi on ne va pas te prendre ta virginité que tu chéris tant. Une petite trainée comme toi aura bien vite des occasions de la donner de toute facon. Non, on va juste s'amuser un peu avec toi."** Les 3 filles de Serpentard échangérent un regard en riant, puis Pansy enleva ses chaussures. **"Rapproche toi!"** Hermione ne pouvait qu'obéir et se rapprocha. **"C'est bien, c'est bien. Maintenant, sens mes chaussettes, Granger!"** Mandy et Krystale eurent un petit gloussement de rire en voyant Hermione se rapprocher davantage pour renifler les chaussettes de Pansy. **"Ca te plait cette odeur hein? Je vois que tu adores renifler mes chaussettes sales! Tu sais quoi? Je vais te les donner si tu les aimes tant que ca!"** Pansy se mit donc pieds nus et ordonna à Hermione d'ouvrir la bouche, puis il y introduisit sa chaussette dégoutante. **"Apparement, elle aime aussi le gout! Vous ne trouvez pas les filles?" "Ahah, dégoutant!"** , ricana Krystale. Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes face à cette humiliation, mais sous l'emprise de l'Imperoserum elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. 

Pansy était maintenant pieds nus. Elle avait de petits pieds, assez larges et avec des doigts plutôt courts, mais très beaux. Elle décida d'humilier encore un peu plus Hermione en les lui appuyant sur le visage, alors qu'elle avait encore la chaussette en bouche. Puis elle lui demanda de sentir ses pieds directement, en les lui placant devant son nez. Pansy carressait maintenant tout le visage d'Hermione avec ses pieds, tandis que Krystale et Mandy se régalaient de ce spectacle.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy les invita à la rejoindre. **"Regardes, Granger! Les filles veulent t'offrir leurs pieds elles aussi! Tu as de la chance dis donc!"** Les deux filles se déchaussèrent à leur tour pendant que Pansy allongea Hermione au sol. Mandy avait des pieds magnifiques, pales, avec des doigts fins et longs. Krystale quand à elle, contrairement à Pansy et Mandy, avait des pieds bien peu attirants. Elle avait pourtant un très beau corps, tout comme ses deux amies, mais elle avait des pieds trapus. Et à l'évidence elle ne se les étaient pas lavés depuis au moins deux jours...

Les 3 amies carressaient à présent le visage d'Hermione de leurs pieds en la traitant de tous les noms, tandis que celle ci pleurait de honte. Puis Pansy eut l'idée d'un jeu: Hermione aurait les yeux bandés et devrait deviner à qui appartient chaque pied en les reniflant. C'était facile pour ceux de Krystale: leur odeur était insupportable pour Hermione. Pour Pansy et Mandy, c'était plus difficile, et Hermione recut un gage en se trompant. Elles devrait donc lécher les pieds de Pansy comme punition. Mais avant cela, pour l'humilier un peu plus, elle devrait en demander la permission. **"Pansy, laisse moi lécher tes pieds je t'en supplie"** , murmura Hermione, toujours sous l'emprise du sérum. Les filles éclaterent de rire: "Bien sur ma belle". Et Hermione s'exécuta. Les pieds de Pansy avaient un gout salé. Hermione les lécha encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que Krystale dise qu'elle était jalouse. Hermione du donc lécher les pieds dégoutants de l'étudiante de Serpentard, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire sucer chacun de ses orteils un par un de manière sensuelle. Hermione était dégoutée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Pansy suggéra alors qu'Hermione se fasse elle meme lécher les pieds, afin qu'elle comprenne combien la sensation était agréable. Bien sur Hermione ne pouvait pas refuser...Mandy lui enleva ses chaussures. **"Des escarpins? Meme avec un talon bas, c'est des chaussures de trainée non?"** Gloussa t'elle. Lui ayant enlevé ses chaussettes, elles lui lécha la plante des pieds lentement... **"sluurrrp"** , s'efforca t'elle de faire entendre afin qu'Hermione se sente humiliée davantage. Puis elle se mit a lui sucer les orteils avec passion, tandis qu'Hermione avait encore ceux de Krystale dans la bouche. Les pieds d'Hermione étaient maintenant recouverts de la salive de Mandy. **"Mmmh, on devrait nettoyer...mais tu peux le faire toi même Granger, n'est ce pas?"** Et Hermione fut contrainte, encore une fois contre sa volonté, de lécher cette fois ci ses propres pieds, encore dégoulinants de la bave de Mandy. Puis toute l'après-midi, les 3 Serpentards s'amuserent à faire lécher et renifler leurs pieds à hermione, à lui déformer le visage ou même à la nourrir en lui donnant de la nourriture avec. Hermione était totalement humiliée. Depuis lors, des que les 3 filles la croisaient dans le chateau elles rigolaient, parfois même en lui tendant un pied et en l'agitant pour la ridiculiser. Et Hermione pleurait en silence, sans pouvoir rien avouer à qui que se soit.


End file.
